MINE!
by KNDfreak
Summary: Who knew Roxas was so possessive of Axel? Yaoi, AkuRoku. Possessive!Dom!Roxas, Sub!Axel. Just for the sake of being different XD M for smut.


Sharp, blue eyes narrowed at the blonde haired girl that _dared _apporach _his _territory.

Who does this bitch think she is, touching what's _his? _Messing with what's _his? _Flirting with _his _redheaded boytoy?

And, how _dare _Axel go along with it! Looking at the blonde as if she's worth his time. The blond snorted. No, just because she's a blonde too doesn't mean anything! Axel _knows _his place, he belongs to _Roxas. _That's all. Axel is _not _allowed to even _look _at another person.

Roxas let out a federal growl, almost animalistic, when the blonde witch squealed and giggled when Axel wrapped his arm around her waist.

This...this was insane!

Everyone _knows _the redhead was helplessly in love with Roxas! Hell, even Roxas knew it! But dispite this, Roxas kept him at arms length, just for show. It didn't mean Roxas didn't like Axel like that, it just meant for it to be tease, for Axel to keep going and never stopped chasing.

And now, some _bitch _decided to take away all his fun, and made Axel interested in _her _instead of Roxas.

It'd pissed him off!

Sora, one of Roxas' many friends (Sora is the younger brother of Leon and Terra), shivered at the display and lean in closer to his boyfriend, Riku. He had seen what Roxas could do when he wanted something, something that, the blond claimed, was _his _and it'd scared the little brunett. He had always known Roxas was voilent, but his temper was _nothing _compared to when he was really, _really _angry.

Suddenly, Sora felt sorry for the poor girl Axel was hanging out with.

Riku, meanwhile, just chuckled at the display, knowing for sure, Axel's future dates will be ruined by a certain blond hot-head. He won't lie, if Riku saw Sora with someone else, like Kairi, he would have bitten someone's head off.

Meanwhile, Axel pretended not to notice the heated glare aiming at him, or rather, Namine (I'm so sorry for this, Nami. You know I wouldn't EVER hurt you!), who looked at him with happy eyes, not noticing a certain blond giving her death glares. The redhead knew what he was doing was wrong, leading the innocent girl on like this, especially when his green eyes were already on a hot blond, but he couldn't help it. As far as Axel knew, Roxas would never feel the same, or so he thought. Every time he'd asked the blond out, he wouldn't get so far as 'Can we?' before a punch to the gut was thrown!

At that point, Axel just gave up.

Roxas hated him, the redhead thought for sure. Every time he would walk his way, Roxas immedinately threw a glare at him, and threaten to cut his dick off if Axel didn't remove his hand from his ass.

...

Like seriously, can you BLAME a guy for trying?

Anyways, Axel gave a mental sigh as he looked at the girl before him, before bending low and blew gently into her ear. Namine giggled, blushing, as Axel placed a kiss on her forehead. No, she'll never be Roxas.

Speaking of which-

**SNAP!**

There goes the plastic spoon Roxas had been using. The noise had been so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the enrage blond, who had the looks that could kill, and I mean it; like literally _kill._

Sora gulped as he moved forward to Roxas. "Roxas..." That was as far as he got before Roxas got up from his seat and walked straight towards Axel and Namine, who began to cower at the glowing, angry, blue eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" He hissed, glaring at the girl. Meanwhile, at the bar, Demyx sighed and shook his head.

"I told Axel dating someone else was a bad idea." He muttered. Zexion, his boyfriend, looked at him with a raise eyebrow.

"From my understanding, it was _you _who had encourage Axel to date someone else. I simply told him that if he were to do so, he would die." Zexion said. Demyx blushed.

"I didn't know Roxas would've cared! I thought he hated Axel!"

"Just like how you thought I hated you, and when you decided to date Xigbar, what happened?"

"Poor Xiggy. Luxord will never forgive you for sending his boyfriend into the hospital."

"He wasn't even with Luxord at the time." Zexion countered, now putting down his novel to look at his blond fully. Demyx blushed.

"Yeah, well..." Zexion just sighed. Meanwhile, Namine began to stuttering and mumbling, her face becoming red.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I didn't know you two w-w-were together." She said, getting up from her seat. Axel watched with wide eyes.

"WHAT? We were never together!" Axel shouted and when Roxas gave him a sharp, deadly, glare, Axel kept his mouth shut. Namine blushed.

"O-oh." Roxas sneered.

"Yeah. Oh. Leave. _Now." _Namine looked at the blond with wide eyes before actually _running _away from the two. Axel couldn't believe what just happened and when he was about to tell Roxas off, he felt a hand grab his and was suddenly pulled from his seat. The redhead was so confused. He was just trying to live his normal life, dating someone else, someone not Roxas, when Roxas himself decided to take matters into his own hands. Life was so unfair.

Before Axel knew it, the two made it to Roxas' home which was shared with Cloud and Leon, who just so happen to be working right now, ran up the stairs and into Roxas' room.

"Strip." Roxas stated, glaring at the redhead, who had the gall to let his mouth drop open. Any other time, Axel would have jumped _all_ over this, but now...

Now he felt scared.

"N-no?" He tested the dangerous waters.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you. Take. Off. Your. Clothes." Roxas gritted his teeth, glaring coldly at the teenager before him. Axel had the nerve to flush pink before doing exactly what Roxas said. Roxas watched with fluttering, lusty, blue eyes as Axel took off his shirt, revealing a beautiful built chest, and Roxas licked his lips.

Axel, in the mean time, felt very exposed at the moment.

"Pants." Roxas panted, now looking at his pants before meeting his eyes. Axel shifted nervously. While one part of him was thrilled for this, another really wish to escape while his diginity was still in tact. Axel slide off his pants and blushed, which clashed horroribly with his hair, when he realized he was standing in Roxas' room in nothing but silky, emerald green boxers on. Roxas moaned. "Fuck, that's hot." Axel grinned sheepishly as Roxas stalked over. "On the bed, face down, ass up." Axel eyes went wide before narrowing.

"I don't bottom." He hissed, and Roxas just smirked.

"For today, you will." With that, Roxas pushed the redhead onto his bed, who'd landed with an 'oof' and before Axel could do anything, Roxas, surprisingly, was able to flip him over on his stomache, and pulled his ass up in the air. Axel blushed even darker as he yelled out.

"Hell no! I don't bottom for _anyone!" _He shouted, angry. Roxas just smiled as teasing smile as Roxas grabbed a pair of handcuff (gag gift from Olette, though, the blond never knew why she had something like that anyway) and actually cuffed Axel to the bed. Again, for the fifth time today, Axel's lower jaw dropped.

"That's good to know!" Roxas said cheeringly. "Though, I don't expect you to top _anyone _after this. You are mine, Axel. You belong to me." He whispered into the redhead's ear as one of his cool, pale hand ran down his back. Axel whimpered, bucking at the touch, until the hand slid down his boxer briefs and began to fondle his hole. The redhead arched at the touch, his groin hardening. "You're probably so tight, with that confession. Never had it in the ass before, Axel?" Roxas asked, truly curious. Axel whimpered when the finger continued to fondle him before slipping, making him shake his head.

"N-no..." Axel said in a raspy voice, green eyes clouded with lust and want. Roxas seemed pleased.

"Have you even fucked a person, Axel?" Axel groaned when Roxas slipped his whole hand into the front part of his boxers and gripped him tightly around his cock.

"O-once. Larxene, b-but don't remind me. Worst. Lay. Ever." The redhead whimpered, and gasped when Roxas began stroking him, making his harden member stiffen. Roxas narrowed his eyes, a dangerous glint in them.

"Hmm, that's good to know too. That way, I can brag to Larxene that she couldn't do what I'm about to do to you in a second." Roxas said, still stroking Axel, who was beginning to thrash around.

"Roxas..." Axel whined, looking at the blond with pleading, green eyes. Roxas chuckled at the pleading look, before smacking his ass. Hard.

Axel yelped at the pain.

"_That's _for thinking about replacing me with another blonde. How dare you. I feel insulted." Roxas said before smacking his ass again, making Axel yelp again as well as moaning.

"C-can you just fuck me and get it over with?" Axel asked, only to bit his lip hard when Roxas smacked him again.

"No. There's a lesson in all of this Axel." With that, Roxas pull down his boxers sharply, making Axel winch and noted just how wet they were in the front. "You see, Axel, I have liked you for a very long time now," Roxas said, smearing the pre-cum around the mushroom head and smirked. "And I know you like me back. However, to keep this interesting, I decided to ignore you, just for the hell of and nothing more. That was all. But you didn't keep up your end of the bargin, Axel." Once his fingers were wet enough, Roxas went back to the puckered hole. Axel gasped as the feeling.

"W-what bargin? W-we didn't make a deal." Axel moaned out, pushing forward to feel that finger again.

"Yes we did. It was silent deal. You were supposed to mine forever, you couldn't date and be with anyone else; just me. You broke it today." Roxas said, shoving another finger in his arse, making the redhead winch at the feeling. Roxas noted this and kissed his backside lovingly, in apology. "So now, this is what happens when you break your promise. You bottom." Roxas added another finger and Axel moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed as he began moving, trying to get the three fingers in him to move closer. He whimpered when he didn't achieve his goal.

"B-but-"

"Don't worry, for the rest of our lives, you'll be on the top. However, break another promise and you'll be on the bottom. Again." Roxas lined himself up and gently, shoved himself inside of Axel, who'd yelped and whimpered, tears in his eyes. "Damn, you're tight." Roxas hissed, continuing to shove until he reached the tilt. Both Roxas and Axel was panting for dear life, up until Axel shifted and whispered out the word;

"Move." Roxas didn't need to be told twice. The pattern started out nice and slow, making Axel annoyed and begged Roxas to go faster. Soon, the pace changed and Axel was now screaming at the top of lungs, legs wrapped around Roxas' middle, as the sounds of harsh panting and skin slapping skin filled the air.

"O-oh god," Axel choked, tears spilling from his eyes as Roxas restlessly pounded into him. "Roxas, more!"

"On it." Roxas hissed, grabbing one of Axel's legs and tossed over his shoulder, going deeper into the redhead. Axel was seeing stars as he screamed.

"Ah! Ah, oh yeah, oooh, _god..._" Roxas chuckled as he picked up the paste and went faster, driving Axel over the edge. The redhead was twisting into the sheets, sweat pouring from his face and body, damning the handcuffs to hell for not being able to touch the blond who was fuking him into oblivion.

"Say, Ax, say you belong to me." Roxas whispered, his hot breath teasing the insides of his ear, and Axel groaned.

"I...I...I.." Axel started, blushing as Roxas thrusted in and out of him, which felt entirally good, might he add.

"Say. It." Roxas began to stroke him and that became Axel's undoing.

"I BELONG TO YOU!" Axel screamed as he came, his sperm landing onto his stomach, sheets, and Roxas' hand. He faintly heard Roxas mumbled something before Roxas came inside of him, causing him to shiver. Axel could barely keep his eyes open and ended up falling asleep.

Meanwhile, after a minute of cleaning up and unlocking Axel from the bed, Roxas went downstairs to see Cloud and Leon in the living room, Leon looking mortified.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Roxas asked, sitting beside Cloud, who'd shrugged.

"Nothing much. Finally got the redhead?" The blond asked, looking at the younger, who nodded with a wicked smile. Leon continued to stare at the two and shook his head.

"Can't believe Axel bottoms..."


End file.
